When Tom called her jagiya
by GodsKoreanAussi
Summary: one shot for my most beloved friend. based in Korea cause I'm a KPopper. this is my first Hiddleston fic and first time using htis website so please... forgive me. I sarang Tom-ssi 3


It was almost raining when Tom stepped out the back door of the meet and greet venue in Seoul. He was still smiling quietly to himself as he remembered the last picture he had taken with a flustered Loki-fan. The small Korean girl had just about fainted when Tom took a picture with her then told her she looked nice before she was shuffled along by a sympathetic guard. Tom's smile widened into a bemused grin. Korean fangirls were almost frighteningly passionate about the celebrity they chose to become attached too. He still marvelled at the excitement they could feel when meeting him. Looking around for the car which should be waiting for him, Tom saw a girl standing a few feet away from him. She was watching the leaves of an autumn tree responding to the breeze teasing at them, her arms clasped around herself in loose protection against the gusty pre-rain wind. There was a moment's appreciation for the fact that her hair was not black then Tom was quite frankly staring at her hair. Several shades of brown, from light blonde to smooth hazel hung in spontaneous waves to her hips, floating around the girl's body. Tom had seen long hair before but not completely natural and free like that. His gaze gradually followed the girl's tilted head up to the beautiful display of colour above her then she shivered and Tom stopped sharing her appreciation for the surrounding scenery. She still had not turned around and Tom thought awkwardly that if she was to turn around now – while he was standing gawking at her like that – she would either die of fright or call the police for suspicious behaviour. But she was definitely cold. It took only two or three strides for Tom to step away from the doorway and in a wide circle so he was approaching her on the side rather than appearing to sneak up behind her.

"Excuse me miss, I uh, noticed you standing there and you look slightly chilly. Is… someone coming to pick you up or..?" He let his question drift off, feeling slightly embarrassed. Whoever this girl was she had been quietly minding her own business before he decided to barge in. Perhaps he should stop trying to be such a gentleman all the time. This wasn't England after all, nor was he catering to media or fans. But she had looked cold…

His mental struggle seemed to mirror the girl's own emotions as she started then looked up to see him standing beside her. Surprise, momentary relief then wide eyed shock replaced by confusion and nervous lowering of her gaze swept over her face as she tried to form words.

"I'm sorry if I startled you…" He added helpfully, trying to put her at ease and wishing heartily he had just minded his own business. She looked like she wanted to bolt.

"No th…thank you, I mean; it's ok. I'm not… getting picked up… I mean… I...I'm waiting for someone, th…thank you for asking. I'm sorry for not… being more c…coherant. I wasn't expecting to see you… here. But thank you for asking."

So she knew who he was. For a moment Tom's own lively humour wondered if she identified herself as a "Hiddlestoner" then rejected the idea. She looked… well, she didn't look like that kind of fangirl. If she even was a fan. He really needed to break that wretched habit of assuming everyone knew him or loved him. In front of him the girl was looking increasingly uncomfortable. Again Tom's inherent politeness asserted himself. He must be too tired or he wouldn't be arguing with himself anyway.

"Sorry, my name is Tom. As... I guess you know. Pleased to meet you." As he spoke he held his hand out to her, bowing his head slightly. He had only lately started bowing to people, for no particular reason other than he liked the feeling of respect he hoped it would give to them. Or perhaps Korean mannerisms were beginning to rub off on him.

Slowly the girl accepted his handshake and Tom noticed the shy timidness in her fingers as they lay within his own. "I'm Elise… and yes, I do kn... know who you are. I… I really like your movies." Her smile was self-deprecating as she admitted it and Tom guessed she was trying to downplay her words. His returning grin was good-natured and genuine as he let her hand slip away from his own. Well his car hadn't arrived yet and he certainly wasn't going to just walk off and stand three feet away from a person he had initiated conversation with only a moment ago.

"Um, I'm sorry but you looked cold a minute ago, do you have something warmer to put on?" Shrugging off his question with a quick laugh of near embarrassment the girl held up a light sweater. Tom mentally berated his innate tendency to look out for other people's comfort. He believed that women, any woman should be looked after with special consideration but it did have the knack of making some extremely awkward moments. Why an earth hadn't he _noticed_ she was holding a jumper? Tom heaved a silent sigh at his fumbling and bent his thoughts towards easing the distress gradually beginning to radiate from Elise as the silence lengthened. "Are you sure you're fine? Because I probably have one of Thor's cloaks somewhere if you would like it." He offered jokingly and Elise glanced up at him quickly then laughed with him.

"I...I'm fine. Thank you though. I... wouldn't like to get Loki in trouble for stealing Thor's cloak. Stealing his throne is enough." She replied and Tom felt his grin widen in relief. Some people he met were completely devoid of humour and probably would have taken his words quite seriously. Quite frankly; those kinds of people drove Tom mad.

"It's ok," he returned the banter, feeling almost light headed from the irrational happiness rain always released in him. "This cloak actually isn't Thor's. He stole it from Loki when they were both children and even though Loki never missed the cloak he still felt the rift. So that's where the tension between them first originated believe it or not. Even as he spoke Tom was fully aware he was blathering rubbish but he didn't particularly care. His whole being was alive to the fresh, energising scent of rain and he felt like springing into the street and turning cartwheels. Out of respect to everyone else in existence however he restrained himself; concentrating instead on Elise as she warned him gravely that he had better be careful Thor didn't find out about the sudden script change or Thor would surely call down anger on the head of his mischievous brother.

"Ah yes… the anger of _Thor_." Intoned Tom; quite unconsciously stepping forward and gesturing as if he was wielding Thor's hammer above his head. Except he wasn't Thor, he was Loki, but the girl's face was alight with vivid interest as she watched him. Pointing out his unintentional character switch Tom watched the fascination crinkle into gentle fun and Elise laughed again. Her laugh reminded Tom of a mountain creek falling over mossy stones with sunlight playing off the surface. As he talked with her Tom let his mind slowly sketch a hazy image of this girl into his memory. She wasn't very tall, her face was a mixture of gentleness and hidden strength that showed in her blue-grey eyes when Tom encountered them and her laugh was honest and true. Tom was reminded vaguely of a woodland fairy whenever he looked at her. He found out that she and her friend had come for a holiday to Korea. Tom's visit in Korea had fallen two weeks before it ended. Her tone as she admitted how glad she was for the chance to come to his event was almost apologetic and Tom wondered just what she thought he viewed fans as.

"I'm flattered actually." He hastened to assure her. "I have had some girls tell me Loki is an absolutely despicable character and it is he who deserved to be banished not Thor. So I am most grateful for someone who… appreciates him."

"Oh," Elise's head came up again. "Loki isn't despicable! Of course he plays the role of the bad guy but that's only because he feels forced into that role by his favoured older brother and then again when he finds out he's actually the son of the frost giant king. He's a very complex character and when viewed that way he is absolutely fascinating. But uh… for all that fascination; I don't think I would feel nearly so much sympathy for him if he was played by a different actor."

Taking a step back Tom bowed deeply to her and dismissed the hot shyness Elise found herself in as soon as she stopped speaking. "Why thank you my lady! Have you ever thought of writing movie reviews? I would think myself most fortunate to avail myself of thy services."

To his delight Elise waited until he was upright then curtsied and replied with as much gravity as she could muster. "I thank thee dear sir but um… my talents in writing movie reviews tends more along the line of writing biased fangirl accounts on Tumblr. But thy condescension was marvellous kind."

"Oh in that case I must…" Tom scrambled for an old English way of saying "look you up on the internet" and finally finished rather lamely with "I must search out thine IP address and…" he broke off as Elise began giggling. "Actually..." he mused thoughtfully when she had recovered. "I read an article on Tumblr the other day that said I should be the new Sir Percy. It was written very well actually. Whoever wrote it is very persuasive." Folding his arms he paraphrased from the article he had read then glanced sheepishly in Elise's direction without actually looking at her. Clasping one hand over the back of his neck he admitted. "I search myself in the internet… just… once in a while, you know..." Lifting his eyes from the ground to meet hers he was mildly astonished at the surprise and quickly smothered elation passing over her face as she concentrated fiercely on the ground at his feet. Glancing up, she encountered his questioningly raised eyebrow and her eyes slid away guiltily while a secret smile pressed a dimple into her cheek. Crossing his arms over his chest, Tom waited.

"Thank you." She stated finally. "uhmm, I wrote that post…"

There was a moments silence then Tom laughed. Surprise and an effort to cover an awkward silence in the short chuckle that was leaving his chest. "Wow. You wrote that? Wow you are an excellent writer. I feel very persuaded now. So… I uh, saw on your blog that you like Shakespeare? Did you know there is going to be a new Romeo and Juliet coming out?" His question smoothed the gap and Elise released a small sigh of quiet relief.

They had been discussing Shakespeare for about ten minutes when another girl jumped out the door, looking as though she had been running through the building before exiting it. She was already yelling as she came out, "Elise! I'm so sorry I took so long, I got to meet Tiffany and they like 2N… Oh sorry... Oh wow! Hi!" Tom grinned as he stepped forward to shake hands this new girl who was obviously the person Elise had been waiting for. The new girl was taller and seemed simply sturdy thought Tom as she happily shook his hand and grinned back up at him. Her plain brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail that flicked in response to the energy she was radiating. "Hi, wow… It's great to meet you finally. Umm… yeah" Suddenly she turned shy and stared at the ground looking awkward. Elise quickly introduced her as Bethany and Tom was opening his mouth to acknowledge her properly when his phone rang in his pocket. With a sigh of annoyance Tom answered it and stepped away from both girls just as a rumble of thunder sounded somewhere above and rain began to sheet down. Instantly Tom turned, put the arm not in use behind both girls and ushered them back inside the building; his palm resting gently on Elise's shoulder. All three stood there while Tom said "ok, yes, no not at all, it's completely fine, I understand… yes of course, no, yes ok." and finally hung up before saying "hmm" rather blankly. He was not upset, merely at rather a loss what to do now.

"I…is, something... The matter?" Ventured Elise and Tom smiled. Somehow Elise made him think of kittens and wild flowers growing in the sunshine. She needed to be treated with the same level of gentle value.

"The car which was supposed to be picking me up has broken down." He laughed slightly. "The man was _most_ apologetic about it. It wouldn't normally be a problem except I'm supposed to be meeting some people for dinner at seven o clock." Bethany checked her watch and Tom knew she was thinking. It was already six. Elise stepped forward, throwing a hesitant glance at Bethany.

"If you want… we can take you wherever you want to go. Bethany has a hired car and… I'm sure she wouldn't mind going a bit out of our way."

"Sure!" Agreed Bethany promptly and Elise sighed in relief. She couldn't really imagine Bethany saying no but one never knew. "I didn't know why I didn't think of that sooner. But sure, we'd be happy to take you wherever. If you're not scared we'll kidnap you or anything that is." Tom refrained from staring at her. The way she had so neatly turned a favour to Tom around to look like a challenge or obstacle for him to overcome, surprised him. For a moment he weighed the chances of something going wrong if he chose to travel with these two girls he had known less than an hour. Two fangirls no less. Then he smiled at himself. Elise was looking flustered at the glances Bethany was giving her and Bethany herself had a suspicious twitch to her lips but other than that they looked perfectly sensible and certainly not exuding the stupid hysteria other fangirls might be if placed in the same situation. Not that they had any reason to act like that Tom reminded himself hastily then shook his head. He was arguing with himself again. But one fact remained: the idea of either of these girls wanting to "kidnap" him was laughable. He did need to get back to his apartment; shower, change and get to the restaurant before seven and another car would not be available for another couple of hours. A sigh heaved from him as he pushed his hand into his hair and let it shove down to clasp again over the back of his neck. In one light it would be incredibly stupid to travel alone with two girls he had never met before. Tom's mind shrank from the possible ramifications which could occur from doing such a thing. On the other hand… Sweeping an imaginary cloak aside with his hand, Tom bowed low before both girls.

"I thank you for your most gracious offer my ladies." He straightened and finished ruefully. "It pains me to accept but I am truly most grateful." Then catching the look on Bethany's face he added hastily, "And no I do not always talk like this!" He saw Bethany bump into Elise as she bent her head to whisper something to the other girl, heard Elise's answering laugh of amused reproof and wondered ruefully what Bethany had said about him.

They walked in comparative silence to the girls' car. The rain had stopped, leaving them in fitful sunshine with a pearly grey sky providing a backdrop to white cloud smudges. Unable to help himself, Tom sprang lightly over one puddle, kicked joyously at another and accidently spattered water all over Elise. His instant concern was so forceful, Elise was more distressed by that than the chilling, muddy water droplets her clothes now sported. When they reached the car Tom insisted Elise sit in the front seat despite her protests. Tom simply held the door open in silence until she complied. "Effective." Commented Bethany.

As they drove Tom chattered about funny experiences he had had since coming to Korea. When he asked questions Bethany chose to concentrate on driving rather than answer him and Tom found himself directing conversation mainly to Elise. Soon he moved to fan accounts and was in the middle of telling Elise about a girl who had broken down crying when he hugged her. From what he could understand of the girl's English, her mother had been diagnosed with cancer the day before. Slowly his face relaxed out of the frustrated expression he found himself wearing. Why an earth was he telling this girl about his fans? What kind of arrogant… fool would she think he was, reeling of fan stories and skiting about his fans like that? "Could you help her?" Asked Elise quietly and Tom forgot his abrupt change of thought.

"I don't know. What could I do for her? I'm just... an actor that she might see once in her life and never again except maybe a movie if she happens to watch another movie with Tom Hiddleston in it. Someone like me can't help her. I told her I'd pray for her; and I will! I'll pray very hard for her. But, I couldn't help her."

"Praying for her is giving her more help than you ever can." Tom's eyes jerked up to meet Elise's. The grey-blue gaze of the girl in front of him wavered slightly but she held his look and Tom finally sat back feeling slightly relieved. He hadn't really meant to tell Elise he was praying for the other girl; who knew what Elise believed. But once the words were said it was too late to recall them and hearing her affirm what he said gave him a ridiculous feeling of… comfort? Her next words doubled that comfort. "We'll be praying for her too." Bethany nodded in agreement and Tom stared out the window wondering that those few words could turn a depressing, discouraging fan interaction into a meeting place for God's people. Tom felt happier.

As they turned into a street, following Tom's instructions he had interspersed through his conversation, Bethany glanced around then exclaimed, "Hey this is the same street as our apartment! Wow they must have put you in the cheap part of town. Hey! We'll be able to stalk you now!" It was said jokingly and even as Tom shrunk from the word both Elise and Bethany spoke at once.

"We will not!"

"Don't worry we won't really."

Tom forced himself to relax and directed Bethany to stop in front of a building. It took him almost twenty minutes before he appeared at the car again, wearing an elegant black suit cut away at the chest to reveal a crisp white shirt and neat bow-tie. Somewhere in those twenty minutes however, Tom had lost the pent up energy which turned him into the chatty kid who had first greeted Elise. The story of the Korean girl still hung on him now that he was thinking of it again and he did not want to go to this dinner. There was absolutely no practical point in it and Tom was suddenly extremely tired.

"You look exhausted." Stated Bethany to the rear-view mirror and Tom nodded. At first he had been too happy to worry about hiding anything from these girls and now he was too tired.

"I am. It's been an extraordinarily long day." His tone changed slightly as his thoughts became words. "Dinners are all very well but there's only so many of them a fellow can handle. Standing around all night, sipping… whatever drink it's proper to have and trying to make polite conversation with people who don't even know my language…" His mouth tipped wryly. "A couple of times I've even tried speaking with an American accent just to see if it makes me easier to understand." The girls laughed and Tom let himself relax back against the seat hoping they would move on from him. He was surprised and displeased with himself for whingeing about the dinner. Korea had treated him admirably well and Tom had truly enjoyed himself. But the strain of continually being observed and held on display, for all the world like a diamond in a glass box made Tom felt like a belt, constantly stretched and starting to fray. For some reason Korea had stretched him more than other countries. He did love being Loki. He truly did and he praised God for giving him the opportunity. But sometime all he wanted to do was curl up at home in his comfy shirt and jeans and maybe watch an old musical, or just go to sleep for a few days.

"We'll pray for you as well." Said Elise quietly and Tom brought his mind back to where he was, unaware of the weary resigned look stamped on his features. Elise's words seemed to remove an indefinable heaviness from him.

"Thank you. That would be very much appreciated."

When they reached the restaurant both girls noticed the moment's hesitation from Tom and the deep breath he took before unclipping his seatbelt. Bethany turned around. "That'll be fifty seven dollars and thirty cents please sir."

Tom felt his face relax into a smile. "Sorry I'm broke. Can I give you an I.O.U?"

"I'll speak with you in court." Sniffed Bethany haughtily and Tom's smile widened into a grin. "Oh hey, wait before I arrest you for unpaid debts or whatever it's called, do you want a lift home?"

"Oh no, thank you. My car will be ready by then. Or I can come back with one of my managers. But thank you very much for the offer." He turned, encountered Elise's look and stopped again. He felt strangely unwilling to say goodbye to this girl with the quiet eyes. "Thank you for listening." He said gently, wishing he could say something more profound. Elise smiled, shrugging slightly. Then she brought her gaze back to his.

"I hope your night is… relaxing." Tom started to smile lightly then felt his lips curl into something deeper as he read the silent reassurances of prayer radiating from her eyes. Striding through the door of the restaurant a few seconds later Tom breathed a short, extremely fervent prayer of his own; to keep Elise safe and happy until he could see her again.

Much later that night, Tom flicked the lights in his apartment on and shivered as they lit up the stark whiteness of the interior. Korean apartments were about as un-warming and unwelcoming as Tom felt one could get. Several minutes later, he was in comfortable clothes, under his quilt with his Bible. Wondering vaguely if he wanted a hot chocolate or a cup of coffee, Tom found the place in his Bible and promptly began thinking about what he had told Bethany earlier. I can come back with one of my managers he had said. Why hadn't he simply asked one of his managers to pick him up from the meet and greet? Tom frowned at the words in front of him without seeing them. The idea of calling a manager simply hadn't occurred to him and now, Tom realised more fully why. He had _wanted_ to travel with those girls, he had _enjoyed_ talking to Elise and had quite shamelessly made use of every extra second he could get. A yawn stretched his jaws until they hurt and Tom leaned over to switch the lights out. Why had he enjoyed Elise so much? When he awoke it was with the confused memory of a dream where he had been standing, apparently unable to move while great mobs of people bore down on him, all screaming the one thing: actor. They had been screaming for the characters he played and the people he acted as on a movie screen. Sickened and terrified by them Tom had turned and seen Elise some distance away from him, with a forest behind her, the woodsy colours embracing and highlighting her as Tom struggled to run. He remembered feeling in his dream the quiet assurance and sheer friendliness emanating from Elise and lying awake in the peaceful pre-dawn blackness Tom knew why he enjoyed Elise so much. She saw him and accordingly treated him as, a person; just a person; a real person.

Neither girl wanted to wake up next morning and when their apartment doorbell rang at almost nine o clock Bethany groaned and rolled gently out of bed, still tangled in her blankets. It was Elise who finally went to answer the door, laughing at Bethany who was still sprawled on the floor mumbling unintelligibly into a pillow. Opening the door, Elise saw a burst of colour in the form of flowers, a casual T shirt and Tom's blue eyes smiling somewhat guiltily at her. "Uhh… Good morning?" Stammered Elise, wondering if the exhilarating shock she was feeling showed on her face.

"Good morning." Returned Tom. "I uh, wanted to say thank you more completely for yesterday so…" He drifted off, clasping one hand over the back of his neck in habitual nervousness. Somewhere between his car and seeing Elise open the door, his easy suaveness and natural tendency to articulate pleasingly had deserted him. Recovering somewhat he presented the flowers with minimal flourish. "Thank you again for offering your friend's car…" Both faces crinkled in amusement. "And listening to me rattle on so much. I... can't tell you how much that meant to me. And I do hope I didn't sound as abominably ungrateful for my life as I felt. I usually do not cry my petty troubles to the world but… it was truly wonderful to just talk to someone who listened." He noticed Elise studying the floor, her mouth twisted in uncomfortable gladness and lightened his voice which seemed to have become suddenly grave and personal. "So… I was wondering, if both you and Bethany would like to accompany me to the beach today. Oh and Tiffany. She has to come to give me directions." His cheerful irony lightened the atmosphere and Bethany wandered out just then, dressed and looking half presentable. Elise repeated Tom's offer and Bethany instantly said yes. Suddenly she turned to Tom.

"How did you know where to find us?"

"You make it sound like your faces are on wanted posters." Hedged Tom.

"Well for all you know they might be! How did you know where we lived?"

"You told me?"

"I told you we lived in this _street_. I didn't even say which building let alone which floor or apartment number."

"Not very trusting are you?"

"Not to celebrities who meet me once then magically turn up on my doorstep the next morning, no."

"Well, you know, Loki has his ways…"

They were both half teasing, Bethany's curiosity deepening while Tom fended her off with his replies. Finally he sighed. "I… uhh… just checked with reception. Or whatever you call receptionists in Korea." Bethany cocked one eyebrow and stared at him.

"Just checked aye?" She muttered then shook her head and heaving a sigh, turned to go back to her bedroom. "Just casually checked with every receptionist on both sides of the street? I give up." Suddenly she spun back around, grinning. "So that's why you don't like using Social Media! You prefer stalking people in person. Mmmm, makes sense." She disappeared and left Tom looking down at a scarlet Elise.

"It really isn't that bad." Defended Tom, gesturing aimlessly with his hand. "I just… wanted to say thank you." His mouth tipped into a rueful smile. "That's not stalkerish is it?"

"Not very." Replied Elise comfortingly and Tom grinned.

Tom had his own hired car back by this morning and was driving himself. Tiffany and Bethany were in the back seat discussing KPop groups and Elise found herself left with the front seat. "I don't bite when I'm driving." Stated Tom smilingly and Elise realised how serious her face looked as she eyed that front seat.

The trip took about two hours and was filled with conversation between both pairs, widening occasionally to take in all four people. Elise asked about Tom's dinner the night before and Tom told her about it, beginning in his usual humorous way and gradually becoming more serious as he found himself discussing the people he had met, what he admired in them, what he wished to avoid and finally the overriding tiredness that had called him back to his bed.

"So you arranged all of this, this morning?" Exclaimed Elise.

"Well… a bit before dawn actually. And let me tell you Tiffany wasn't happy to be woken up at five thirty am."

It was a wonderful day. In contrast to the pearly grey overcast weather of yesterday, the sun was shining down from an almost clear sky decorated with fuzzy white marshmallows of fluff.

As soon as the car stopped, Tiffany and Bethany instantly made for the water; playfully splashing water at each other before standing still to let their feet sink into the sand. Elise and Tom found themselves sitting in the softer white sand higher up the beach, digging their feet into the soothing texture and simply talking. In that few hours they spent on the beach, Elise and Tom managed to cover an amazing variety of topics and Tom found himself not only telling her more about him than he had ever told anyone of such short acquaintance but he also found himself telling her about being a celebrity. It was easy to talk to this girl with the listening eyes. She didn't chatter, she wasn't loud, she didn't demand or expect, she simply listened and Tom felt wonderfully refreshed to be in such easy company. In a moments silence he watched the sunlight shine through Elise's hair and reflect off her face. Her eyes seemed to be made of the same colour as the sea and her face as she gazed out to sea, seemed wistful. The wonderful personality that Tom was beginning to appreciate so much in her, shone from her face and Tom would have described her as beautiful with no hesitation at all. Her whole being seemed to be made to care and the gentle sweetness Tom was coming to know as innate to her, embraced and enfolded her in loveliness. With a mental shake, Tom told himself to stop being so absurd. But he did not speak again for a long time, content to watch thoughts play over the face of this girl he was so intensely grateful to have met.

They stayed to watch the sunset then had to go home. Bethany drove, Tiffany beside her and Tom behind Tiffany. It didn't take long for Tiffany to fall asleep in the front seat and when Bethany glanced in the rear-view mirror she saw Elise asleep as well and Tom looking at her thoughtfully. Glancing behind him some time later Bethany saw Tom had abandoned his seatbelt and slid across the seat so Elise's head was now resting on his shoulder. Looking back again, Bethany saw Tom was now staring out the window, unaware of the smile curving his lips. Elise awoke as soon as the car stopped and sat up, colour staining her cheeks even half asleep. She definitely did not remember going to sleep against Tom Hiddleston.

"Don't bother waking Tiffany up." Tom was telling Bethany. "I'll drive her home and get a manager to throw cold water on her then." Bethany grinned and somewhat reluctantly left the singer to sleep on. She shook hands with Tom then went to talk to a Korean lady who lived in the apartment next to theirs and was gesturing wildly to Bethany from her doorway. Elise clasped one hand over her other arm and examined the rims of Tom's hired car.

"I'm thinking of coming to Australia again soon."

Elise glanced up slightly. "For movie promotions again?"

"No. I just need a holiday. I was wondering…" Tom stopped and sighed. "Please can I come and see you?" Elise could not reply. She felt inexplicably like bursting into tears but she was feeling too much disbelief. He made is sound so much more momentous than Elise was telling herself it really was. She heard Tom ask for her address and email address and she gave him both. There was an awkward silence. Finally Tom shoved both hands in his pockets and said quietly. "Thank you for today."

"I don't know why you keep on saying thank you" Elise muttered. "I didn't do anything."

"You did. You did more than you could ever possibly know. And I am saying thank you because I am very thankful to you, and God, for giving me today and last night. I didn't think it was possible for one person to be become so important to me in such a short amount of time but… apparently it is possible."

Once again his hand slid up to clasp his neck then Tom said somewhat hesitantly, "In the little time I've known you, you've somehow become one of my most treasured friends and…" his fingers shifted, tightened then fell to his pocket again. "I will forever thank God for giving me such a beautiful gift. If you don't mind being classed as a gift." Elise shook her head. "Goodbye Elise."

Biting her lip, Elise raised her eyes briefly then froze; caught by the look on his face. Slowly, Tom stepped forward and opened his arms to hug her. He was not offering her the quick, friendly hug of a celebrity to a fangirl and Elise knew it. For a moment time seemed suspended then Elise moved ever so slightly and Tom wrapped his arms around her, his face going down to rest against her hair as relief and wonder coursed through him. Reluctantly he stepped back, his hands sliding gently off her shoulders. "I'll see you in Australia Jagiya."

Bethany wandered over as soon as his car started and Elise turned to her. "What does jagiya mean?"

"It's Korean for sweetheart or darling."

"Oh."

Tom's car disappeared around the corner and Bethany patted Elise on the shoulder. "I'm thrilled for you. But please don't cry about it."

Elise tried to laugh, failed and suddenly saw the unknown length of time stretching out before her like an endless desert road. An hour later as she sat aimlessly at the computer she noticed a new email in her inbox. It was from Tom and suddenly the desert road shortened and became much more pleasant as wildflowers sprang up on either side of it; watered by the wonderful words of love and care in Tom's first email to the girl he had come to treasure so dearly.


End file.
